July 3, 2016 - Camp Kennebec in the Daytime
July 3, 2016 - Camp Kennebec in the Daytime & Nighttime 1 Episode of Barney & Friends July 3, 2016 - Camp Kennebec in the Daytime & Nighttime 1 Episode of Barney & Friends * Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 3, Episode 4) * Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 3, Episode 4) * called: Practice Makes Music * From: Shawn & The Beanstalk! * Barney Safety 1995 VHS From: Practice Makes Music * Seeing Those Paintings of the Musics Made By: The Children * Barney Practice Makes Music Theme Song (Fully Theme Song) * Barney Practice Makes Music Credits (Fully Credits) * Barney Says Segment (Practice Makes Music) * Barney & Friends: Practice Makes Music (Season 1, Episode 20) * Barney & Friends: Practice Makes Music (Season 1, Episode 20) (Complete Episode) Plot Michael is scheduled to play a cello solo at the school concert in a few days, and he is nervous about playing in front of all those people. Barney invites his friend Greg Murray to teach the kids about music, and help Michael learn that "practice makes perfect." Barney and his friends learn to identify musical instruments and their sounds, and to appreciate all the different varieties of music. Educational Theme: Different Genres of Music and Perseverance Cast *Barney *Micheal *Tina *Tosha *Luci *Greg Murray (Himself) *Dancers Song List #Barney Theme Song #Kookaburra #Crocodile Song #Piano Medley: (Pop Goes the Weasel, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Frere Jacques, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star) #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy #Old Brass Wagon #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Instrumental/Piano version) #Dance Medley #The Marching Song #If You're Happy and You Know It (Instrumental) #I Am a Fine Musician #London Bridge #Everyone is Special #I Love You International Edits *In the international cuts, and the Hebrew version, the Crocodile Song and I Am a Fine Musician were removed. Also in the Israeli version, Pop Goes the Weasel, Mary Had a Little Lamb, and Frere Jacques were not played on the piano. Trivia *Michael would make references of him playing the cello in Everyone is Special, Picture This! and Sing and Dance with Barney. *This group (Luci, Michael, Tina, and Tosha) also appeared in the Season 2 episode The Exercise Circus! (with Derek and Min). *This is the last episode of Baby Bop's 7-Season 1 episode absence before returning in "Hi, Neighbor!". *The different music types on the fixed record are a waltz, an instrumental version of the Japanese song "Sakura Sakura," and a polka. *The song, "If You're Happy and You Know It" plays during the story "Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band". Clip from Practice Makes Music # Barney Theme Song (Play Ball!'s version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Play Ball!) # Hi Luci (A-Camping We Will Go! (episode)) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode)) # Barney Kookaburra (1995 Version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from On The Move and Come Blow Your Horn!) # Barney comes to life (Come Blow Your Horn!) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Come Blow Your Horn!) # I like music plays! Luci plays! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # Barney The Crocodile Song (1995 version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Hi Michael! (Red, Blue and Circles Too!'s version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Let's go inside to play musics!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) # Michael plays! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) # A Friend to meet him! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from What's In A Name?) # Greg Murray arrive at Music Classroom! (Clip from Practice Makes Music (with the audio) and Audio from Home, Safe, Home!, It's Time For Counting! and Twice Is Nice!) # Greg plays Piano! A Big Piano!!! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Three Lines, Three Corners!, My Family and Me! and July Is Camp Northland!) # Greg Plays Piano!!!!! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Barney's Night Before Christmas!) # Dancers! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from ABC Animals!) # Dancers plays! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Barney's Great Adventure) #Great job at dancers! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) # Greg and Dancers leaving!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Campfire Sing-Along and A Day at the Beach!) # Play games like a musics! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Books Are Fun! (episode)) # Barney Old Brass Wagon (1992 Version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard!) # Luci on the feet! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) # Luci plays piano on the feet! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Play Piano With Me!) # Barney & Kids play piano on feet! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners!) # The broken! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Lights! Camera! Action!) # Put is back uses imagination! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from The Magic Lamp!) # Let's start the music! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from The Magic Lamp!) # Barney music and dancing! Singing! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from It's Tradition!) #Let's go start the band plays! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from It's Showtime!) # Barney Marching Song (1995 Version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?) # Sometimes to play in a special music band!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Hearing!) # I'll go start the show band (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Let's Eat!) # Once Upon a Time called "Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band" (It's A Rainy Day!'s version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from It's A Rainy Day!) # Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Happily Ever After of "Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band" (Snack Time's version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Snack Time!) # At the end of the Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Dino Dancin' Tunes!) # Barney I Am i Fine Musician (Barney Live! In New York City!'s version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Barney Live! In New York City!) # Michael go practice some more! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Pennies, Nickels, Dimes!) # Let's go see it! Michael's Music! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Hi, Neighbor! (episode) and Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # I'm ready! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Stick With Imagination!) # Uses Concert! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Hearing!) # Barney London Bridge (2000 Version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) #The Concert! Dissappear! FINISH! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Play Ball!) # Why Salt Barney (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney Everyone is Special (Season 6 Version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from You've Got To Have Art!) # Luci sings one more! (Clip and audio from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Let's Build Together!) # Barney I love you (The Music Video's version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from The Music Video, Come Blow Your Horn!, Classical Cleanup! and Playing The Harp!) # Luci says time to leaving!!!!!!! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Play It Safe!) # Michael says "Go home and practice some more!". (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Let's Play School!, Come Blow Your Horn!, Classical Cleanup! and Playing The Harp!) # Barney comes to play (Trading Places!) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Trading Places!) # Barney Says Segment (Practice Makes Music) (PBS Kids Pals on TV (Barney & Friends Practice Makes Music (Season 1, Episode 20) - Funding Credits, PBS Logo also more Long and Short Credits on PBS Kids from 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995 & 1996 with Barney Says Segment) # And remember, I Love You! (E-I-E-I-O's version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Barney End Credits (A Welcome Home!'s version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from A Welcome Home!) Audio from Practice Makes Music # Hi Michael and Luci (Practice Makes Music) (Clip from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode) and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney Kookaburra (1992 Version) (Guitar's version) (Clip from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode) and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney comes to life (Practice Makes Music) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Hi King (Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Practice Makes Music) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Practice Makes Music) # Barney Crocodile Song (1992 Version) (Clip from Run, Jump, Skip and Sing and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Hi Michael! (Practice Makes Music's version) (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Let's Go Tell everyone the caboose colors collection to leave!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Red, Yellow and Blue! and Audio from Practice Makes Music and Be A Friend) # Michael plays Cello! (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Everyone Braves (Clip and audio from Let's Go To The Firehouse! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Granddad Richards arrive! (Clip and audio from Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) and Audio from Practice Makes Music and Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Hi Mr. Boyd (Practice Makes Music) (Clip from How Does Your Garden Grow? and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Angela says "I Do!". (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # A Flag in the castle! (Clip and audio from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Beethoven's Piano! (Clip from Beethoven's Hear and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Winter clothes at sheep! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Dancer!!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Night Before Christmas and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Great job at Clapping! (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Paloma leave from Mexico (Clip and audio from What A World We Share and Audio from Rock with Barney! and Practice Makes Music) # Play move your body! (Clip and audio from Hop To It! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney Old Brass Wagon (1992 version) (Clip from The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Too feet (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Plays Riff's Guitar! (Clip from The Magic Lamp! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # David's Drum! (Clip from The Magic Lamp! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Riff's Music TRASH! and CRASH! (Clip from Lights! Camera! Action! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Uses Imaginations to Island!!!!! (Clip and audio from Imagine That! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Let's start the Band!!!!!!!!! (Clip from The Magic Lamp! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Fiesta Music, Singing, Cake and present!! Things! (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Practice Makes Music, Dance with Me!, Happy Birthday, Barney! and Let's Eat!) #A Surprise! A Music Band! (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney Marching Song (1992 Version) (Clip from Rhythm! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # All Musics! To Hearing lots of sounds you can hear! (Clip from Five Kinds Of Fun! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Let's go see! In the clalk about spiders! (Clip and audio from "I Just LOVE Bugs" and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Once Upon a Time called "Rumpunzel". (Practice Makes Music's version) (Clip from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # The Sharing Hen! (Clip from Sharing Is Caring! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Happily Ever After of "The Lion and the Mouse" (Practice Makes Music's version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # YAY! I did Pictures of childrens at castle!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney I Am i Fine Musician (Season 1 version) (Clip from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Tina's Outdoor voices! (Clip and audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Let's go outside!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # I'm imagine a pirrot! (Clip from Stick With Imagination! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Golf!! (Clip and audio from Play Ball! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Hearing sounds! (Clip from Listen! (episode) and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Umbrellas when it's rain (Clip and audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Ice Cream to make!!!!!! (Clip and audio from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney Everyone is Special (1992 Version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # I really have fun at dollhouse! (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney I love you (Practice Makes Music's version)(Clip from The Music Video and Audio from Practice Makes Music, Rhythm, Barney's First Adventures and It's Easy When We Do Our Work?) # Luci's time on the watch! (Clip and audio from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode) and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Min says "Time To Go Home!". (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Practice Makes Music and Safety First!) # Barney I love you Part 36 (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from The City Mouse And The Country Mouse and Practice Makes Music) # Barney comes to play (Practice Makes Music) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney Says Segment (Practice Makes Music) (PBS Kids Pals on TV (Barney & Friends Practice Makes Music (Season 1, Episode 20) - Funding Credits, PBS Logo also more Long and Short Credits on PBS Kids from 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995 & 1996 with Barney Says Segment) # And remember, I Love You! (Practice Makes Music's version) (Clip from Come Blow Your Horn! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney End Credits (Practice Makes Music's version) (Clip from An Adventure in Make-Believe and Audio from Practice Makes Music) Barney Practice Makes Music Credits (Fully Credits) (May 1, 1992) (Daniel's Upload) *'Executive Producer' *'SHERYL STAMPS LEACH' *'Executive Producer' *'KATHY O'ROURKE PARKER' *'Executive Producer' *'DENNIS DESHAZER' *'Director' *'JIM ROWLEY' *'Writer' *'MARK S. BERNTHAL' *'Production Designer' *'JESS NELSON' *'Lyricist/Composer' *'PHIL PARKER' *'Music Director' *'BOB SINGLETON' *'Assistant Music Director' *'LARRY HARON' *'Production Supervisor' *'JEFF GITTLE' *'Associate Producer / Director' *'HEALTHER SMITH' *'Performance Director' *'PENNY WILSON' *'Original Barney And' *'Baby Bop Costumes By:' *'IRENE COREY DESIGN ASSOCIATES' *'Cast' * * *'Shawn' *'JOHN DAVID BENNETT, LL' * *'Derek' *'RICKEY CARTER' *''' ' *'Tosha''' *'HOPE CARVANTES' *''' ' *'Baby Bop's Body Costume''' *'JENNY DEMPSEY' * *'Michael' *'BRIAN EPPES' * *'Luci ' *'LEAH GLORIA' * *'Baby Bop's Voice ' *'JULIE JOHNSON ' * *'Barney's Body Costume ' *'DAVID JOYNER' * *'Kathy ' *'LAUREN KING' * *'Min ' *'PIA MANALO ' * *'Barney's Voice ' *'BOB WEST' * *'Tina ' *'JESSICA ZUCHA' * *'Barney's Guests' *'GREG MURRAY' *'JESSICA LARA' *'LAUREN RANDLE' *'RYAN RANDLE' *'AINSLEY SAUDER' *'JENNIFER ZAVALETA' *''' ' *'Casting Director''' *'SHIRLEY ABRAMS' * *'Audio Director' *'DAVID M. BOOTHE' * *'Editor' *'MCKEE SMITH ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'BRUCE DECK' *''' ' *'Production Coordinator''' *'JULIE HUTCHINGS ' *''' ' *'Assistant Production Coordinator''' *'TEI PEABODY' *''' ' *'Script Supervisor''' *'CATHERINE A. REYNOLDS' * *'Production Office Manager' *'SUE SHINN' * *'Assistant Production Supervisor' *'CLAIRE MURRAY' * *'Assistant To The Producers' *'CHRIS CHILDS' * *'Production Audio' *'RON BALENTINE' * *'Post Production Audio Assist' *'CINDY K. SPEER' * *'Wardrobe Supervisor' *'LISA O. ALBERSTON' * *'Makeup/Wardrobe Assistants' *'GEORGIA FORD WAGENHURST' * *'Barney’s Wardrobe' *'SUSIE THENNES' * *'Technical Director' *'STACEY SMITH' * *'Camera Operators' *'BRUCE HARMON' *'ERIC NORBERG' *'VIC SOSA' * *'Video' *'RANDY PATRICK' * *'Videotape' *'RANDY BREELOVE' * *'On-Linda Production' *'PHIL M. ALLISON' *'TIM PLATT' * *'Light Board Operator' *'TODD DAVIS' * *'Grip/Electrician' *'BUZ CANNON ' * *'Studio Manager' *'JAMES EDWARDS' * *'Production Assiant' *'JAMES A. JOHNSON' * *'Video Graphic Designs' *'MIKE BERRY' *'MIKE FLAMING' *'ED LEACH' * *'Set, Props' *'And Original Puppeters By:' *'LEAPFROG PRODUCTIONS' *'with' *'CHARLES BAILEY' *'RAY HENRY' *'ROBBIE McGUIRE' *'AMY ATHERSON' *'CHIP NELSON' * *'Music Recording Engineers' *'MARK PETTY' *'MIKE PIETZSCH' * *'Curriculum Consultants' *'MARY ANN DUDKO' *'MARGLE LARSEN' * *'Educational Researches' *'CAROLYN W. MADERE' *'VIRGINIA SCHMINT' *'SHERI VASINDA' *'CINDY WEISSENGER' * * *'Children’s Teacher' *'TERI McDUFFY' * *'Child Supervisor' *'MAGAN CRAWFORD' * *'Production Assistance' *''' ' *'FURTITURE AND FURNISHINGS FROM''' *'CHILDCRAFT EDUCATIONAL' *'CORPORTING' * * *'VOCAL PERFORMANCE EDHANCED WITH HELP' *'FROM SINGLETON PRODUCTIONS, INC.' * *'FOR CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION' * *'Executive In Charge' *'LARRY RIFKIN' *'SHARON BLAIR' * * * *'Produced By' *'THE LYONS GROUP/ DLM INC.' *'AND' *'CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION' *''' ' *' ' *' ' * *'Executive In Charge''' *'RICHARD C. LEACH ' *''' ' *' ' *' ' * *'BARNEY & FRIENDS – Practice Makes Music' *'© 1992 THE LYONS GROUP / DLM, Inc.' ' Paints!!!!!!!!.jpg Friends Music!!!!!.jpg Happy Music!!!!!!!!.jpg Dragon!!!!!.jpg All Music!!!!!!!!.jpg Music sound!!!!!!!!!.jpg Family Music.jpg Paint Brush Number 2!.jpg Seeing The Paintings of the Musics Made By The Children From Shawn & The Beanstalk!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg ''' Practice Makes Music Title Card!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|From: PBS Seeing the Paintings of the Musics Made By: The Children '''Practice Makes Music '''From: Season 1 1992 Version Friends Music!!!!!.jpg Happy Music!!!!!!!!.jpg Dragon!!!!!.jpg All Music!!!!!!!!.jpg Music sound!!!!!!!!!.jpg Family Music.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends The Complete First Season